


when we're together (nothing can hurt you)

by Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies



Series: get hurt and get comforted (aka a tale of chensung throughout all their struggles) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt & Comfort, M/M, Stargazing, barely mentioned abusive parents, cute chenle, everything's kinda vague, jisung being supportive as always, night dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies/pseuds/Jamless_Tae_With_Suga_and_Kookies
Summary: sometimes chenle just needs a night out to calm down and jisung never fails to accompany him on his nightly hikes.





	when we're together (nothing can hurt you)

a small giggle was flying through the dark night, followed by a hushing, yet amused voice telling the first person to be quiet. 

it was two boys making the sound, one blond and one black haired, one tall and one short, one quiet and one loud. 

„chenle i swear to god, if you get us into trouble i'll never take you out again.“ the tall blond boy whispered, unable to suppress the fond smile.

the smaller but older boy just giggled again and shook his head in response, knowing fully well the younger was lying. 

jisung would never, ever leave chenle behind, no matter how many times he got them in trouble. it just wasn't realistic. 

the two were making their way up a not-yet-mountain-but-not-really-hill, sometimes walking, sometimes climbing, to go stargazing. 

chenle had always loved looking at the stars. his situation at home wasn't exactly peaceful, and the peace of the night had never failed to calm him. 

that, and jisung of course. 

the latter was currently climbing up a surprisingly huge boulder, flashlight between his teeth. 

he ignored the shout of „jisung that's kinda disgusting don't you think?“, and instead reached down one hand to his smaller companion, knowing fully well he wouldn't make it up on his own.

sighing, chenle took jisungs large hand and with his help somehow made it to the top, pausing for a few seconds to catch his breath. 

„why do we always chose the hard trails? can't you go the normal ones for once? it's only a matter of time until we break our bones!“ jisung huffed, more concerned for the olders health than his own.

but chenle only waved him off, small smile on his face. „normal is too boring for our short life jisung. you have to take risks, too or you're gonna regret it later!“

once again sighing, the younger squeezed the smaller hand in his own, continuing to walk with his boyfriend right beside him. 

finally, they had made it to the top, a nearly treeless and almost completley even grass area greeting the exhausted boys.

chenle flopped down on the ground with a tiny yawn, taking the still standing jisung with him. 

the both had finally settled into a nice position, the chinese boy was sitting up to properly look at their surroundings while his boyfriend was laying with his head in his lap. 

„so are you gonna tell me what's up that we had to go this far at almost 3am?“ 

the question was silent, almost swallowed by the sounds of the summer night, but by the tensing legs beneath his head jisung could tell his boyfriend had heard it. 

„angel, you have to trust me. i know it's not easy, but i'm here for you. i can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong.“ he quietly said, eyes closed and body relaxed. 

his presence was soothing for chenle, soothing enough for him to completely let loose and just collapse on top of his tall body. 

„it's nothing big. just them, them and their expectations and rules and words. i'm so scared around them.“ he barely spoke the words, instead breathing them right into jisungs ear.

the younger hummed and blindly reached for the chinese boys hands in the dark, pressing them down over his heart.

„it's okay. whatever they say to you - you know they're wrong. you know you're more than that. if you don't, don't be scared to ask me to me remind you.“ 

chenle showed off a tiny smile. it wasn't big, but it was good enough for jisung to be satisfied for tonight.

freeing one of his hands, the older started combing his boyfriends hair with his fingers, humming a song jisung vaguely recognized from somewhere. 

after a few almost silent minutes, the blond boy spoke up again. „chenle?“

„yeah, jisung?“

„i love you. i really do. and i believe in you more than i believe in anything or anyone else.“

chenle was still smiling his little smile but his eyes were filled with unshed tears illuminated by the glow of the stars.

his whisper came out in a small, broken sounding voice and would've been inaudible had jisung not been so close to him. 

„thank you.“

he leaned his head down, causing their foreheads to touch lightly. the black haired boy continued his now slightly less perfect humming while jisung wiped away the tears that started to trail down his tired face. 

barely half an hour later, both boys were fast asleep, bodies completely wrapped up in each other, as if they were trying to protect each other from everything harmful.

**Author's Note:**

> WOULD YA LOOK AT THAT! HOMEGIRL WROTE ANOTHER CHENSUNG AFTER SLEEPING FOUR HOURS WHEW!  
> please as always feel free to call me out on my mistakes i always write and post these in one go without even proof reading


End file.
